


Blood and Cinnamon

by FlamingFlyingV



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Suggestive Themes, no beta we die like King Fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlyingV/pseuds/FlamingFlyingV
Summary: He didn't have headaches like this before(Andromedatober Days 2 and 3: Memories, Chase)
Relationships: Vexx Serif/Traveler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Blood and Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> 'The world we knew won't come back  
> The time we've lost can't get it back  
> The life we had won't be ours again'  
> 'Never Too Late' - Three Days Grace

"There are a lot of people that would disagree with that opinion."

"Sounds like there are a lot of people that are wrong." she shot back, slightly muffled by a mouth full of pastry. It was almost as if the moment they stepped foot outside place grounds, or maybe even when she traded a gown for a secondhand burgundy cardigan and black boots, any proper etiquette completely vanished. Princess Alixandra Beatrix Stella Peg'asi temporarily shelved for a couple of hours while Xandra breathed some fresh air and let loose.

Maybe he was a bad influence on her after all. She wouldn't have gotten this way if she stuck with her books and fancy rapier for company.

Vexx swore he was going to get a headache if he rolled his eyes any more that night. "Xandra. It's a flavor."

Turning on her heel to face him, she stopped to point at him with her hand that held the remnants of a pumpkin scone. Her second for the night. "A flavor that you said is only available for a short time for absolutely no reason."

"Pumpkin spice is a fall thing! It always has been!"

"Flavors shouldn't be gated by the time of year if they're good!" she argued, pausing a moment to eat the last bit of the scone. "Not to mention I'm talking about normal base pumpkin! Pumpkin spice is just cinnamon, ginger, nutmeg and a little bit of pumpkin thrown in."

"Peppermint is a seasonal thing too!"

"Peppermint is around all year!"

When they snuck out that night he was expecting more of the usual. A trip to the cafe she loved for their typical drink orders of a dark roast with cream for him and the odd honey and lavender cappuccino for her. Afterward they would wander the streets to whatever caught her eye, whether that was the storefronts that were about to close up shop for the night or the fountains with their soft amber lighting. With the wind gaining a chill and the leaves beginning to turn, the cafe had added some new variety to their menu and Xandra wanted to try them. Little did he know that with the first bite of the frosted pumpkin scone and her hazel eyes going alight, he had both shown her a new world and created a monster. 

Raising a crimson eyebrow in question he asked "Any other cursed opinions on food you want to share while we're at it?"

Xandra met his gaze and grinned mischievously. "You know what? I do."

"And?"

"Come here."

He huffed, but couldn't fight the smile that wanted to appear. "What?" he asked, leaning a bit towards her 

Lifting herself on the balls of her feet towards him, free hand gripping the sleeve of his leather jacket to steady her balance, she loudly whispered "Pineapple on pizza is not nearly as bad as you said it was."

With as much fake offence as he could muster, Vexx clutched a fist to his chest. "And now you're lying to me! I take you out on the town, treat you on my hard earned credits, and you lie to me!"

The laugh that left her made his theatrics worth it. A sight and sound that made his heart hurt for two completely different reasons. One had to happen one day. After all, it was the whole reason he was even there. But for the time being he could afford to forget about all of that and focus on the girl that looked at him as if he was the one who hung the stars in the sky.

Or like one of those pumpkin scones.

He could live with that.

Though she had sunk down to her normal height, she still kept the hold on his sleeve. "So, where to next?" she asked excitedly.

With a sharp laugh, he asked "What do you mean 'where to next?'"

"I mean, 'Where to next'?" she reiterated, tugging on his jacket sleeve on each word for emphasis. “You can choose where we go too, you know.”

"It's getting a bit late to be out, don't you think?"

Her expression fell to one he was more used to seeing inside the palace than outside and he regretted his retort. Avoiding his gaze, she said "Sorry. The weather and atmosphere is so nice and… I guess we did go a bit farther out this time.” with a sigh she added “I just wish we could stay out longer.”

"Hey," he said, voice softening considerably. Taking his hand in hers, he ran a calloused thumb over a knuckle. "There's no need to be sad over it. We still have other nights to go out."

She shrugged. "I know, I know, I just, over all, I just wish I didn’t have to be this way. Even on a normal day they wouldn’t notice if I just left."

“You know Nerissa would.”

“Sometimes I think she would understand, but…”

“I know.”

He knew perfectly well. No matter how much Xandra may have hated her life as the youngest and normally forgotten princess, she would never leave her oldest sister. A trait, while admirable, was probably going to get her killed in the future.

A sharp but quick twinge of pain ran through the left side of his head.

The pain was quickly forgotten as the sound of two people talking and the all too familiar sound of military boots on the cobblestones caused them both to straighten in alert.

Vexx whispered a swear, quickly surveying the area for any sort of escape. He breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted an alleyway and pulled her over with him. Any relief he felt was dashed upon seeing the alley led to nowhere but the back of another building. Xandra squeezed his hand, he squeezed back in comfort. It was his job to protect her and damnit he wasn’t going to fuck this up now just getting caught by some of Orsanna’s Guard.

That was the reason he was frustrated, right?

Another pain interrupted his train of thought while she whispered his name to get his attention.

"I have an idea" she whispered "Do you trust me?"

That was an odd question to ask, but what could she possibly do in a situation like the one they were in. “Yes?”

Her hands grabbed the lapels of his jacket, pulling him down to press her lips against his.

He couldn’t breathe. That or he just forgot to from the shock. She broke away just as quickly as she initiated. A blush turning her face a shade nearly matching her cardigan. A sight that would be burned into his memories forever.

“I’m sorry! I read something like that in a book once and I thought-” she stammered. 

He would’ve been a fucking moron to leave her hanging like that. His hands reached for where hers still held on to his jacket, gently leading her backward to where her back was against the white brick of the building. “Are you sure? Is this okay?” he asked.

_Please don’t say no. Please._

Hazel eyes met emerald with an emotion behind them he was terrified to name. Arms moved to rest around his neck. One of his brushing past her hip, the other hand caressing her jaw, pulling her in to him. Xandra nodded and that’s all he needed. His mouth was on hers again, trying but failing to rein himself in. 

How long had he wanted this? How long had he hoped the good night kisses to the cheek would drift slightly? How long had he wanted to use their close proximity in the secret passages to initiate something, or hoped that maybe she even would? He shouldn't have wanted this. But he did. He wanted it so much.

His tongue ran across her lip asking for permission that she readily gave. The hand at her jaw moved back, moving his fingers into her deep brown hair. Never more thankful she didn’t keep her hair braided when they snuck out than now. She tasted of coffee and those damn scones.

“Ugh. Damn kids.”

The guards walked by, quickly picking up their pace and giving no second thought to the young couple low-key making out in an alley in the gold district . Most definitely not realizing it was a royal guard that was now feeling up the youngest Peg’asi. They didn't get paid enough to chaperone.

But that didn’t cross Vexx’s mind. What did was Xandra’s fingers running up through his hair, the light bite of her nails on his scalp drawing an involuntary moan out of him. She whimpered when he pulled back, moving to kiss under her ear. “What kinds of books have you been reading where this is a distraction?” he taunted, teeth grazing the shell of her ear.

She laughed breathlessly “The kind that are blocked from my regular holopa-” a gasp cut her off as his teeth met the soft skin between her neck and shoulder, quickly followed by a soft kiss.

“Just so you know, I’m here if you want to try out anything else you’ve read.” He hummed.

“O-oh.”

Their lips met again, but what restraint their hunger was hidden behind before gone. He pressed her harder against the wall, not fully meaning to roll his hips against hers. But the accidental touch was oh so worth it to earn the first moan from her. A shudder ran through him.

Then the twinge of pain in his head came back far worse than before. 

Xandra spoke, but lacked any of the emotion and heat from before. “You’re leaving me again, aren’t you?”

This wasn’t how this memory went. Not at all. He tried to respond, but his voice kept getting caught in his throat before finally whispering "I don't want to."

"I know." Her hands slid from his hair to cup his face between her palms."But it was always going to end up this way. You know that."

Finally finding the courage in him, he opens his eyes to her again. There are tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, just like he can feel with his own, but they looked wrong in the dimmed light from the street lamps.

"I tried Xandra. I tried to-"

"And you still managed to fuck it up." she interrupted, her voice wavering. She sounded more sad than malicious. She might have meant for it to sound that way, but he was the one that was dreaming of a dead girl. "Then you finally came back, and you didn't even try to find me."

"I couldn't." In his grief his grip on her tightened, but found where he touched to be wet. As his hand left it's place in her hair he found it to be dark with blood.

But all she did was smile sadly at him, thumbs softly wiping away where his tears finally fell "It's alright. You know I'm used to being forgotten."

"I should have taken you with me. You didn't deserve this."

Her eyebrows narrowed, the tips of her nails lightly digging into the sides of his jaw as if fighting the urge to do something worse if she could. A dark red tear ran down her ashen cheek moments before she hissed "I would have never forgiven you for what you did."

\----------

The pain remained when he woke up. It felt as if someone lodged a knife through the left side of his head. The light that snuck in through the curtains from the streets of Nos Vega only made it worse when he opened his eyes briefly.

Something hit the wall next to his bed three times before a voice yelled "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

Slamming a forearm against it in return he spat "Fuck off!"

Whether or not his next door neighbor replied was lost on him as another twinge of pain disoriented him. Rubbing the side it came from, he expected there to be an actual wound but found nothing. But why was his face wet? What the fuck would he be crying for?

Must have been from the headaches.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to be perfectly clear: June is my favorite. I don't know where the fuck these Vexx feelings and this monster of a fic came from.
> 
> The was just going to be fluff, then angst happened. Sorry guys.


End file.
